CoMeDY WoNDerLAnd
by Kanon58
Summary: A imaginary life inside technology but anime characters are in there especially the P.H. characters and other characters in different anime's in here they called it a game of Imaginary Game where everything is possible with our imaginations!
1. GAME 1 Alice eating Paint meat

**ALICE EATING PAINT OF MEAT**

Sayuri: What's happening here little angel?

Suiginto: What little angel?

Christine: Wah~ big angle Alice is jelly :D

Sayuri: What?

Alice: Huh!

Sayuri: JELOUS OF WHAT! DID OZ-NII-SAN DID SOMETHING TO YOU AGAIN? –shakes

you-

Break: Huh?

Alice: Ahh?... I don't know…and stop shaking me –dizzy dizzy-

Break: Wo wo, the little rabbit has spirals in her eyes now…

Sayuri: *Let's go* gomenasai Alice…I was thinking about little angle and her partner…I guess I took you by mistake…

Break: O…kay… -comes with Sayuri-

Alice: -Dizzy dizzy-…-faints-…-dreams about meats-…

Break: *While Alice is sleeps, takes her into a room with big pictures of meat on the wall*

Sayuri: O.O Whoa…who was the one who design this whole place…? –look's around seeing different pictures of meat-

Alice: -Still sleeping-

Break: Me, when I had nothing better to do

Sayuri: Sugoi neh~! I wonder when Alice-san will wake up and see this…

Break: Me, too

**NEXT MORNING…**

Alice: -Wakes up-…whaa!...meat!...-dash to the pictures of meat-…you look so delicious…-started to bite the pictures of meat-…bleh…this is so hard…-spits the pieces of the pictures-…

Sayuri: Ohayo Alice! –sees the pieces of pictures- o.o oh my… I wonder how Break will react…

Break: *Comes in*….. aww, my beautiful piece of art…T^T


	2. GAME 2 Symbolic Sayuri

**SYMBOLOGIC SAYURI and DYING ALICE**

Alice: Well this meat is so hard…what meat is this anyway…

Break: …paint…

Alice: Paint…? Is that even delicious?

Break: Well, there is edible paint, but I did not use it here…

Sayuri: There is an edible paint?

Break: Sure

Sayuri: Where can you find it?

Break: In…stores…

Sayuri: Specifically…

Break: Dunno

Sayuri: -.-" But how did you know about it?

Break: Well…dunno, I learned about it sometime…

Alice: Bleh bleh…-cough cough-…this food tastes funny…

Break: It wasn't intended to be a food…

Sayuri: A-Alice if you're feeling dizzy, break can take you to the hospital, right Break?

Break: Sure, I can take care of treatment ^ ^

Alice: Nuh uh….i don't need anybody's help…

Break: … okay ^ ^

Sayuri: O…kay Break was the paint toxic or non-toxic?

Break: Erm…nontoxic but it wasn't meant for eating either…

Sayuri: But either way, even non-toxic kill people sometimes….one out of ten maybe?

Alice: -Dizzy dizzy-…-walks at the door-…-cough cough-…-dizzy dizzy-…-cough cough-…ahh…-faints-

Sayuri: See…? Eh? Wait….something's not right…. -thinks- ALICE!

Break: Oh sh** *gets doctor outfit and begins medical treatment*

Sayuri: I-is she going to be alright?

Break: I hope so…here! Wear this! *hands you a nurse uniform*

Sayuri: *Wears uniform* what 'am going to do?

Break: Beeeing symbolic!

Sayuri: IM NOT A SYMBOLOGIST!

Break: o.O …what?

Sayuri: I don't know what do you mean symbolic!

Break: You stand there and look like a nurse! Looks like?

Sayuri: o.o That's it…? That's what being symbolic …?

Break: In that case… YES!

Sayuri: KORE WA HONTOU NI BAKA!

Break: Says the one who didn't know what being symbolic meant ^ ^

Alice: -mumbling- Jacku-kun….

Break: What? The patient spoke! I think she asked about… Jack? Jack Vessalius or Jack the Ripper or Jack Jones…?

Sayuri: Is she conscious, sub-conscious… or unconscious?

Break: Hmm…I think sub-conscious…

Sayuri: Hmm…it can't be vessalius since she addressed it with a –kun…maybe Ripper or Jones…?

Break: ….okay! Now let's get her a poster of Jack the Ripper then!

Sayuri: Hai Sensei~! – Goes to a poster making store in civilian clothes-

Break: Hang in there Alice! Your jack will be here soon!

Alice: Ozu…-coughs-

Break: …Ozu?

Sayuri: Break! Got it! A kind guy with long blonde hair with green eyes! Give me this poster for free~! –Shows a huge poster of Jack ripper-

Break: Thank you ^ ^

Sayuri: But… why does she need's Oz?

Break: ….dunno….

Sayuri: Me not close to any Oz except for my classmate room version of Oz…who is a biologically my brother….

Break: Then bring him here!

Alice: -Tears coming from eyes-…..

Sayuri: She only response to Christine coz she is our version Alice! You're Break! So you should call him!

Break: Waaaaahhh! –panics-

Sayuri: Alice! Hold on!

Break: LIVE!


	3. GAME 3 Alice Revived?

**ALICE IS REVIVED?**

Sayuri: If you survive, I'll cook a meat for you in Britanian's month!

Break: Sayuri! There's another job for nurse in an emergency like this! Tyr mouth to mouth if there is no other way to!

Sayuri: -blushes- C-CPR! THAT DEPENDS ON WHO THE HELL IS THE PATIENT IS!

Break: it's Alice…

Sayuri: What! – runs to ER-

Break: FAST! TIME IS TICKING!

Sayuri: AHH! KAMI-SAMA! – uses a thingy that has protons to make a person wake up- CLEAR!

Break: that thing… is a bit dangerous… ^ ^""

Sayuri: AS LONG AS MY MOUTH IS STILL CLEAN IT'S NOT! – uses it again- CLEAR! WAK UP OR THE MEAT WONT BE COOK BY ME! ALONG WITH AN EVERY DESSERTS YOU WANT FOR A MONTH JUST WAKE UP! CLEAR!

Break: Ok! WAKE UP! YOUR JACK IS HERE! *holds up the poster*

Sayuri: This is the last shot if she won't wake up –gulps- she's dead… -fully charge the device- I wish Oz and Jack was here…1 2 3… CLEAR!

Break: WAKE UUUUUUUP!

Sayuri: -Does the sign of the cross- may you find peace with were you will be going to the land of meat…

Break: -Holds a candle for condolence- …..

Sayuri: -Signs and snap's out- I'M NEVER GOING TO BE A DOCTOR OR A NURSE! – cries -

Suiginto: I will be an animator!

Sayuri: My fate lies in high school for the arts!

Alice: -Pulse coming from the monitor- ….

Sayuri: Are….Nanda sore…? – looks at the monitor-

Break: WE HAVE A PULSE! *cardiac message*

Sayuri: I never heard a cardiac message before…but hey, I'm a nurse! – sits down-

Break: ... how can you never have heard of it….it's what you use to try reviving a person ... the first thing to do, before mouth-to mouth could be necessary and before you use a defibrilator. you have to know that for first aid and stuff.

Sayuri: 12 years old just going to be a high school student!

Break: Okay then it's ok… ^ ^

Sayuri: So... Is she going to be alright already?

Break: I guess so... but it's still risky….you should do mouth-to mouth, to fill her lungs with fresh air since she hasn't breathed in a while

Sayuri: YOU DO IT!

Break: I'm not sure about that...

Sayuri: WHY NOT?

Break: I'm just pretty sure it would be better if you did that…

Sayuri: WHY ME?

Break: Because...just because….

Sayuri: BECAUSE I'M A GIRL OR IS IT BECAUSE YOU CAN'T DO IT SINCE SHE'S A GIRL?

Break: Hmm, i guess both, I don't want to get raged at if she wakes up then, you know?

Sayuri: You owe me big time! - closes door-


	4. GAME 4 Who's gonna CPR Alice?

**WHO'S GONNA DO THE CPR?**

Jack: -Walks in on the commotion- umm hello?

Break: OH HI! *giggles*

Sayuri: -Opens door- Jack! Can you please do the CPR for Alice?

Jack: C-CPR? - looks shocked-

Break: Yep Otherwise, SHELL DIE! Well, Sayuri could do it too, actually.

Jack: -Raises an eyebrow- Break what did you do to Alice?

Sayuri: BUT BREAK CAN ALSO DO IT!

Jack: -Looks at both of you- what happened to Alice?

Sayuri: She ate a picture and fainted...

Jack: -Laughs and shakes head- she ate a picture so she needs CPR... hmmm well if it is needed i guess...

Sayuri: HAI~ hai~! Arigato~! –throw's Jack into the room- Take your time!

Jack: -Stumbles when thrown in the room sweat drops- take my time? What do you mean by that?

Sayuri: UH…. Nothing! –smiles-

Jack: Ummm ok? –stands by Alice-

Break: QUICK!

Jack: -Gets closer to alice- this is ackward but i will do it for Alice's safety if you say she is dying...

Break: Remember to fill her lungs with air…..i will check if it is working *listens to the heartbeat with stetoscope* and have fun *rins*

Sayuri: -Recording in a CCTV- Bwahahahahahahah! *evil laugh*

Jack: -Leans down to do the CPR-

Break: ... Maybe you should do it aaaalready, before she, you know, dies..

Jack: -CPR moves- ok i did the CPR...

Sayuri: Okay~ Being a nurse is finally over! -goes back to casual clothing-

Jack: -Walks out and stands by you guys- so she ate a picture?Never knew she would do that...

Break: Well i drew pictures of meat… Never thought she would eat them though...

Change's back into normal clothing and puts the doctor clothes into a bag*

Jack: Ah well its' your fault… please don't paint meat pictures unless you get edible paint in Michaels…

Break: ok then… I'll go get edible paint ^ ^ actually I made the whole room of meat pictures *goes inside the carriage*

Sayuri: Finally the specific address –runs and stops- and by Michaels where is that? –looks around-

Jack: Umm ok –stands there and watching-

Break: what is it? Is it impressed?

Jack: No I just want to watch… -slime slightly-

Sayuri: HUH? =_=

Jack: Michaels is a craft store it's well I will go get it I have one near to me –walks out the carriage-

Break: OK LATERS!

**NOW THE CO. GET GO AN EDIBLE PAINT SO ALICE CAN EAT IT XD NAH JOKES WAIT FOR NEXT CHAPIE! XD**


	5. GAME 5 What's Tsundere and Clarissa

**WHAT'S TSUNDERE**

Jack: -walks in Michaels- ok I think I will get one of every color or maybe 2…-grabs as much edible paint I can and then walks back to the carriage-

Sayuri: wai~ THANKS! Good job Jack!

Jack: no problem –gives you the paint- here you go

Break: ^ ^ -smiles- now LET'S GO SAVE ALICE!

ALL: YEAH!

Sayuri: goes to her house and starts using paint- OH TIN TIN SAYURI HAS A PIE FOR YOU! *evil plan*

Christine: PIE! *drooling to the pie* ^

Break: PIE! THAT MEANS SUGARY! *drooling to the pie* _

Sayuri: HAI! DOZO! –grins- (evil aura) if you two need any CPR Jack's there for you –leaves to Hawaii-

Break: NO, I demand female to do the CPR to me jack already done it in pass few days with Alice he doesnt need to CPR ME! *vein popping*

Sayuri: OH FORGOT YOU'RE A MAN! XD wahahahha okay… you two pick anyone except me! TIN TIN, Icarus phoenix will volenterrred…..FOR YOU! XD

Break: Oookay….

Sayuri: you keep on typing weird words T_T *stares to break*

Break: Sorry about that… ^ ^""

Alice: -coughs wakes up-

Break: OH FINALLY SHE'S AWAKE! AFTER 3 DAYS PASS! (that's weird that's long) took your time Alice you were in really danger that time we even have to let Jack Vessalius to do the CPR just for you ^ ^ -smiles-

Alice: EH! J-Jack-sama! – blushes-

Break: yeah we figure it out that he is the only way to save you actually Sayuri can do it but she-

Sayuri: URUSAI BREAK!

Break: Sayuri she wouldn't let you die ^ ^ -smiles irritating-

Sayuri: URUSAI! –hits break on head-

Break: Hehehehe such a TSUNDERE tsk tsk *smiles*

Sayuri: AND WHAT NOW? O.o

Break: …you don't know what tsundere is…?

Sayuri: does it look's obvious? IM NOT LINGUIST!

Break: hmm… but you know urusai…

Sayuri: I don't know all Japanese terms so tell me what's tsundere!

Break: A tsundere is someone who act's all TSUN TSUN but towards their beloved they all go DERE DERE can't be true to themselves and always says URUSAI

Sayuri: What?

Break: that's basic knowledge for any otaku's or similar…

Sayuri: I'M NOT LIKE THAT!

Break: I near met in our scene who didn't know what tsundere is…

Sayuri: -Twitching-

Break: What are you doing?

Sayuri: -Ignores Break by playing with the bells and guarding the door in case Clarissa comes in-

Break: ….?

Sayuri: Ara... You don't know who Clarissa is? -continues to guard the door with a pistol-

Break: NOPE~

Sayuri: Well, she was 10 when she killed her parents and was sent to the mental hospital then killed the staff. The government approved that the only way to end it was to kill her. The machine for killing her went wrong and she died in agony. They say every Monday her soul will kill the person who reads this message. You could refer to my status about LAW OF MATTER if you want to know the real story. - gets a rosary-

Break: WOOOOHHHH YAY FOR DUMBNESS XD

Sayuri: What?

Break: Forgot XD

Alice: -Coughs blood then sits up- Im very hungry…

Break: Okay… *enters the kitchen*

Alice: -tries to stand up-...-groan-...argh...Ouch!...-sits again-...why's my head hurts!...

Break: *Still cooking*


	6. GAME 6 Get Better cake for Alice

**GET WELL BETTER CAKE FOR ALICE AND TIME TELLING**

Sayuri: Alice, it might be best if you stay on the bed for a while...

Break: *done cooking*

i made something delicious for the sick and ill people to get better quick! A CAKE!

Sayuri: HIDE IT BEFORE TIN-TIN SEES IT!

Break: WHA! *slices the cake with its sword* fast, lets eat it

Sayuri: But what about Alice?

Break: Its a "get better" cake, so she should get it..

Sayuri: -shrugs- Alice~! Cake's here~!

Break: maybe i should have make her a plum pudding, as it contains meat... but just hate the ugly brit food okay… *puts it in Alice room*

Break: …

Ben: …..

Sayuri: what's with the dots…?

Break: Nothing, they just want to invade…

Sayuri: Invade what?

Break: YOU!

Sayuri: ME WHY OF ALL PEOPLE! –runs-

Break: Because they love you… -smiles-

Alice: cake?...hmm...-sits in the bed-...-coughs-...cake?...-hides behind the bed-...does that cake have that Paint thing...?

Break: *singing in the train*

Alice: uhm hey...why are you in the train now?...

Break: because it's nice to sing it….

Alice: no no ... in a moment now...we are in someone's room...but now you're inside a Train? ...-coughs blood-...

Break: i just sang i was inside a train... now eat your delicious get better-cake

Alice: eek...-runs away then hides behind the curtain-

Break: What now…?

Alice: you eat that cake...When I Tried to eat that you're going to get it first...and i don't want CAKE i Want MEAT!...

Break: …..

Sayuri: All of Breaks waste effort ….-tsk-

Jack: -watches- ummm what's going on now? she's coughing up blood you said she would be better if i gave her CPR... -is confused-

Break: it seems she's become ill... and only the kiss of a "prince" can heal her from the curse! I'm a doctor, i know that. so Jack, up to work!

Sayuri: What about the possibilities if Oz kisses her?

Break: dunno, but hes not here and it's not like there's much of a difference^^

Sayuri: -nods- Jack is the original Oz.

Break: nah, some differences are still there of course

Alice: Hey! Stop Talking Whose Gonna Kiss Alice-chan -Blushes-.. -coughs-...and I'm Fine!...-coughs-...-shock then gets out of the room-...and Wait!...Jack-sama Gave Me A C.P.R!...-shock-...-blushes-..

Break: YEah^^ hey, were just aking medicinic measures~ it's clear that you're not fine, and everything seems like it's a curse~

Alice: wahh!...grr...are you wishing me to Die!...

B-Rabbit: *faints* _ i'm confused..

Alice: Why confused?

Break: why would i wish for you to die, little lady?

Sayuri: Coz Break doesn't want Alice to disappear since she's connected to what happened a hundred and one years ago?

Alice: i think it's 1,ooo,ooo years...

Break: nooo, Alice, you're not connected to that meteor…

Alice: meteor? What's that? Is it a food?

Break: yeah… WHOA! I MEAN NO IT'S NOT A FOOD…. *reliefs*

Sayuri: It happened when the dinosarus became extinct. Did I spell dinasaourus right?

Break: nope you didn't…. ^ ^""

Alice: Dinosaur is right…

Break: HO~HO~ so stupid rabbit has a brain as well…? *grins*

Sayuri: Wakanai. It's been awhile since I used that word. I think I was still 6 or 8... -refers to diary-

Break: yeah, when we are children, we all love em. i wonder why all children love dinosaurs..

Sayuri: I WROTE THIS WHEN I WAS 10? -throws diary-

Break: o.O I never wrote a diary before….

Alice: hmp… I never like dinosaurs….

Break: well a leat all male childrenseem to have liked them when they were children.

Sayuri: Kamio Misuzu is an exception to that... -thinks- ... And my sister.

Jack: ummm i don't like dinasaurs ... why do i have to kiss alice? O/O

Sayuri: So she could feel better and stop coughing...

Alice: what!...-blushes-...-thinks-...((Jack-sama And I Kissing!))...-shakes head-...NO! Stop thinking that Alice!...

Break: see, she wants it too, because she knows it will ease her pain….


	7. GAME 7 Kiss Proposal and BANZAI!

**KISS PROPOSAL… AND BANZAI!**

Jack: ummmm ok? – stare's-

Break: So go on, Jack^^

Jack: Alice may i kiss you? ^^"

Sayuri: Can't you practice with a doll or mirror first before doing the original? And Alice needs to do that too...

Break: I don't think Oz is THAT inexperienced, Sayuri….plus, every second is precious! Time is ticking! She might get even more sick if we don't act quickly.

Sayuri: -hits Break on the head- It's JACK not OZ!

Alice: -Froze when Jack Tell Alice That-...uhm...uh?... -blushes- ...uh? - speechless-...

Sayuri: Come on say YES~!

Break: DO IT!

Christine: This isn't a marriage proposal ~ ==|||

Jack: -holds hand out to Alice prince like- will you accept my offer for a kiss Alice?

Break: God you are so hesistant ... you've been hesitating for days now, really wouldn't have expected that from you...

Sayuri: WHAT'S MAKING YOU PEOPLE TAKE SUCH A LONG TIME? -starts getting camera-

Jack: i am that romantic... -grins- -is still waiting for Alice's answer- hmmm well i must be more romantic...

Sayuri: -sleeping mode-

Christine: O.O?

Sayuri: -wakes up- I GOT THE 290TH COMMENT! ^.^v BANZAI~

Break: 290?

Charlotte: 292~

Sayuri: Any bets on the 300th comment?

Christine: XD !

Break: well, we will see who that will be

Sayuri: 6 more people!

Christine: HMM….

Sayuri: Tin-tin~ so you did come~

Christine: =.=''' bye-bye-

Alice: Yes!...-_-?...?...?

Christine: I would leave now... mistress... -bows-

Alice: -blushes when jack hold alice-...

Sayuri: SHE GOT THE 300TH COMMENT! NOOOOO!

Alice: Well bye Christine... (( Why Do I Have To Kiss Jack-sama?))...-blushes when imagining Alice and Jack kissing-...: -coughs-...

Sayuri: Congratulations when you get your third kiss~

Alice: huh?...congratulations?...HUh?... Jack-sama didn't kiss me yet... -eyes gets bigger then blushes-...-covers lips-...((why did you say such thing Alice))...

Christine: ^ ^

Break: well basically he did touch your lips during CPR…


	8. GAME 8 We want Jack to Fall

**WE WANT JACK TO FALL**

Alice: ugh….

Jack: *sighs* *embraces Alice romantically and kisses her

Break: *plays seducing romantic music*

Sayuri: -screams then faints-

Break: Sayuri are you ok? O.O

Sayuri: -stands- I absolutely am okay! -sparkling eyes- It's a good thing a part of my name is Tomoyo Daidouji, I recorded EVERYTHING! -evil laugh-

Jack: ummm *is still holding Alice* O/O

Sayuri: Ara... -sly eyes- Still holding Alice I see... -grins- PICTURE SESSION! -takes pictures with camera-

Break: *turns the music louder* *grins*

Jack: *lets go* i am sorry alice... *walks away to a tree and climbs it*

Sayuri: If you fall from there, don't blame me! You were the one who went up there!

Jack: it don't matter *smiles* cause i am great at climbing trees

Sayuri: But you fell down one time!

Jack: Once….

Sayuri: -shrugs- And it can happen again...

Jack: i will try to be careful...

Sayuri: -cheering- FALL! FALL! FALL! FALL! FALL! FALL! FALL!

Jack: *raises an eyebrow* why do you want me to fall?

Sayuri: Nothin'... I just want you to fall down...

Jack: Why thought…?

Sayuri: -thinks- ... Sa neh... That's what I do to my friends...

Break: *shakes the tree*

Sayuri: -gets a chainsaw- ROCK AND ROLL! -evil laugh-

Jack: GAHHH! please stop? *hanging arms*

Sayuri: STOP HANGING YOUR ARMS! CHRISTINE SAYS YOU LOOK LIKE A CHICKEN!-activates chainsaw- 1...2...3... -starts to chop down the tree-

Alice: Yameru!...-walks out of the scene-. -then freeze for a few mintues….

Break: Alice, theres only one way to save jack! you wanna hear?

Alice: grr...what kill all of you...or just you...i do not want to kill Sayuri... -touches lips-...-blushes then turn to Shy girl mode-...

Break: no, its another way^^ i throw you up to jack, you undress while flying and land on jack and he will be saved

Sayuri: THAT'S BRUTAL! SHE'S NOT DRUNK YOU KNOW! -points chainsaw at Break- (evil mode) *dark aura* Change it...

Break: ...so you think if shes not drunk she couldnt do that fast enough? should i get her a drink?

Sayuri: DRUNK OR NOT DRUNK, DON'T DO ANYTHING TO HER!

Break: but she can climb that tree herself in time when shes naked..

Sayuri: ERASE THE NAKED PART! MAKE ANOTHER WAY TO SAVE JACK STUPID CLOWN!

Break: okay. she has to throw her bra into his face.

Sayuri: REJECTED! MORE INNOCENT!

Alice: -sigh-...do i need to tell you sayuri , break , Oz ...Don't You Ever Say Such Bad Things In My group Or ah You'll know...What Am I Going to do...

Break: dunno why its bad, girls on rock concerts do that all the time.. okay, then alice has to kiss jack.

Sayuri: + Break: That's a good boy~ -pats head- + Alice: Do I have to suspend myself again?

Break: dunno why it's bad, girls on rock concerts do that all the time.. okay, then Alice has to kiss jack. + Break: That's a good boy~ -pats head- + Alice: Do I have to suspend myself again?

Sayuri:+ Break: That's a good boy~ -pats head- + Alice: Do I have to suspend myself again

Break: we could make a catapult and shoot her up the tree, just at Jacks lips….

Alice: No you don't have to do that sayuri-chan... break : what catapult you have one...

Sayuri:+ Break: Why must there be kissing? + Alice: Okay...

Alice: ((why do i have to kiss jack-sama again?))...-sigh-...could you please stop teasing jack and Alice-chan Please...

Break: nah, you gotta safe jack from Sayur i^^ that's why you need to kiss him, because of you do, she'll be so freaked out that she will stop falling the tree he climbed on so should i throw you up there now?

Sayuri: Baka Break...

Break: *Throws her up to Jack!*

Sayuri: AH- ALICE!


	9. GAME 9 Glue 2x and WHAT?

**GLUE2X, AND WHAT?**

+due to his awesome aimign and thorwng abiloities, alices lips land exactly on jack's*

Sayuri: O.O E-EH?

Xerxes Break yup.

Alice: Eh?...Uh?-Alice lips is stll on jack's-...o.O...huh?... Eh etoh? huh?...((what!))...

Ben: ==" I see... Now we got a problem...

Break: What problem? the uper-glue?

Ben: wh-hich uperglue? ( O) ( O)

Break: sorry, i meant super-glue

Ben: ( O) ( O) you... had ...super ... glue? W-where? Do you...

Alice: ((what super glue, you didn't put that on my lips while i'm eating meat didn't you!)))...

Break: I think jack accidentally ate soem super-glue before...

Ben: ( O) ( O) oh...crap... O_O And now?

Alice: -Alice lips is "sticking" on Jack's-...hmm...hmm...((Let Go Off My Lips Jack-sama and let me down ))...((oh please, oh please let me down!))...

Ben: , ehhhh! Wait a had somethings against the glue in my Back!

Alice: OH Please I'll Kiss You Anytime Jack-sama PLease not here!so please respond!)) -tries to push jack-sama-...((wait!, what did i just said)) -blushes-...

Ben: *make the adhesive ineffective* soo... okay Alice... you can let Jack no go

Alice: ((HUH? i don't know what is ben-sama talking about))...

Ben: The super glue is now away...You can stop kissing Jack now ^^°

Alice: -sobs sobs-...-runs away then hides from break, Sayuri, Christine, Ben , and the one she would really hides from Jack-sama-...

Break Wow, over reacting? Your taking jack with you..

Alice: -shouts from great distance-...No I'm Not!

Break: Oh Okay... then where is he gone all of a sudden? ...Oh, he fell from the tree...

Alice: What so when i kiss him i was "above" him...

Break: I think he fell when youu jumped down and ran away...

Alice Baskerville Oh wakata...i'm so worried...

Ben: He's okay

Alice: Wait why am i worried again! He's the one who kiss me with First...

Ben Hatter I think we had...kinda... love here?

Break absolutaly.

Ben: Well i stop talking about it... maybe when i talk still over it i will get surely problems

Alice: Love? Well i think that's the word i'm looking for...hmm...-thinks away ahead from Ben-...

Sayuri: ^^

Alice: Huh what am i talking about!...

Ben: Hmm ^^° well... i think i should be silent about that

Alice: Hmm... -thinks about something then walks away from the seen -...-suddenly faints-...

Sayuri: ALICE! -shakes Alice- Alice! Alice! Don't go into the dark! That's towards the abyss!

Break: *uses mad hatter to destroy the gate to the abyss*

Jack: Ummm wait what? Whats going on? -is confused-

Ben: You've been kissed by Alice (in fact involuntary), then break also told us that it sticks together, and now she is very touched by the embarrassing kiss

Break: And you fell from the tree. You may have hit your head so of course your confused^^

Ben: Well ... That's all

Alice: -Still unconscious-...

Break: ...Again? Jack, come here! your CPR skils are needed!

Sayuri: Ara, ara... ^^

Jack: Ummm -rubs head- i think i need help too... -is still confused-

Sayuri: Help on what?

Jack: I feel funny... _

Alice Baskerville ...

Sayuri: JUST PERFORM CPR FIRST ON ALICE!

Break: That's always the bets solution.

Sayuri: Wait... Don't hospitals have that thing you use for CPR instead of mouth-to-mouth? Oh yeah, and Christine told me to tell you to say yes. I wonder why...

Break: I think you mean a defibrilator, but thats only used as last resort as it is dangerous. so it wil onlyl be used if CPR and the massage mentioned earlier wont work. or if the patient is practically dead and there is no time left for CPR or the massage.

Sayuri: Are you doctor or something in real life?

Break: ehm no...

Sayuri: Then how do you know so much about CPR and its instruments? AND WHAT DID CHRISTINE MEAN BY TELLING YOU YES?

Break: Well… I just know. Because im awesome and a wiseman and a super hero.

Sayuri: I have no clue what she emant by telling me "yes"... That sly girl... She better prepare her coffin on Monday. -gets pistol- And I believe in those words you said about... 45% maybe... No offense done~ XD

Christine: Who girl?

Sayuri: YOU! –point's at Christine- DIE!

Xerxes Break WHOA! *jumps and takes gthe bullet... with his bulletproof vest*

Alice: ...-Alice's Spirit-...{{whoa cool..But my body is still breathing...hey, why am i floating...}}...-looks at Christine & Sayuri-...{{what the!}}...{{why's Sayuri shooting my christine!...}}

Break: Oh my. Her spirit is already leaving the body! We have to do something QUICKLY!

Sayuri: Geeez Break! Don't make me the bullets! -loads gun once more- CHRISTINE! COME BACK! Don't make me waste the bullets. -sees Alice's floating spirit- SOMEONE CALL THE MEDIC! BETTER YET THE GHOST BUSTERS OR KEIMA AND ELSEE!

Break: bwa, seems like i have no choice! *loads defib*

Alice: -Alice's Spirit-...{{Grr...If you dare Sayuri Hurt Christine i'll haunt you until you die!}}

Break: Dammn it the battery is empty! How to revive alice then?

Sayuri: o.o" I-I feel like a soul is haunting me... -shivers- REN! Here's the gun I confiscated! *

Ren: Finally!*

Break: CPR!

Sayuri: YOU SUBSTITUE JACK! -confiscates Len's sword- FEEL MY WRATH CHRISTINE! -evil laugh-

Alice: -wakes up-...-Rubs Eyes-...-yawns-...

Sayuri: -freezes- Wait... -looks- o.o (S-she's up) -hides sword- Ohayo Alice~


	10. GAME 10 Hungry Time!

**HUNGRY TIME~!**

Alice: -yawns-...Ohayou Mitsuguri-san...-yawns-...and even if you hide that sword i still know that you're bulliying Christine-chan...And That's not what i want from one of my friends...

Break AH, it worked. She woke up.

Sayuri: Well... -playing with fingers- Th-that's because... / something happened in school and she told me to tell 'Perverted' Break to say yes and then I did it but she won't tell me! It's really annoying and confusing!

Alice: -Stands up-...Wow that Dream Makes me want to kill Mitsuguri-san...

Break: Wait what? "Perverted Break"? What did i do wrong now?

Oz: Wait,...Breaks now a pervert? -is shocked and covers mouth- Break, you ...bad boy. -giggles slightly-

Break: Hey,hey what did i do?

Sayuri: ASK CHRISTINE! -buys medical kit, survival kit, hats, wigs, contact lens and a plane ticket to Amazon- If you all would please excuse me, I'll be working with Ogata and the TRC Gang for the show TXD~! -rapidly leaves on a plane-

Break o.O …..as soon as sayuri is away..*

Sayuri: -phone ringing-

Break: *he started cooking a gorgeous meal*

Sayuri: (~Phone~) Break! Deliver some of the food here!

Break: WHA! How do xou knw of my dark secret?

Sayuri: Phone~) The phone has a videocam that transmits all that is seen to the laptop~ Never knew you could cook~

Break: 

Sayuri: XD Call you guys later~ It's my turn to do the dare~ And the possibilities of me spreading your secret is 85%

Christine: Woah~ 461 comments... in just one picture of mine... -nods-

Sayuri: You always saying that even in school

Break: unbeleivavivavvable

Sayuri: (~Phone~) Don't be too shock now~ -evil smile-

Break then i will thell your secret as well^^

Sayuri: What are my secrets that you know?

Break: You….. Are…... *dramatic music* ...YOU ARE SUFFERING FROM AMNESIA! *thunder strike at you*

Sayuri: sweatdrop- I'm suffering from Amnesia...? (This is just a trick. I won't fall for it~)

Break: Its' true! Ask your evil twin eduarda!

Sayuri: Evil twin Eduarda? I don't have a twin...

Break: You just forgot^^

Sayuri: I KNEW THIS WAS A TRICK! EVEN IF I HAVE TO POST MY BIRTH CERTIFICATE!

Break: She is an evil twin, she is not official ^^ but i wonder hat else did you forget due to your dun dun duuun... AMNESIA!

Sayuri: I NEVER HAD AMNESIA! I DON'T HAVE AN EVIL TWIN BUT I HAVE AN EVIL SIDE! AND I WILL PUSH YOU DOWN THE WELL, PLACE A BOMB IN IT AND A CROSS ABOVE THE SOIL IF IT'S THE ONLY WAY TO STOP MAKING YOU SAY THAT I HAVE AMNESIA! -voice reaches Mars-

Break: amnesia~

Sayuri: *put tape over his mouth* be silent dude or i call miss Sharon

Alice Bloodstained-Bloody Black-Rabbit: eh

Break: mmmfhm?

Alice Bloodstained-Bloody Black-Rabbit: ahem stupid clown =w=

Break: mfhh! Mf Alice!

Jack : ( sorry i was grounded from the computer) um do i still have to do CPR? O.o wait -chuckles- Break may you tell me why your picking on Sayuri?

Sayuri: evil side) Now, now Break. Do you want to tell Jack why you say I have amnesia, or do you want me to make them come out by themselves? -gets pistol once again- *Ren: But I thought you had Len's sword!* Two is better than one Ren. I'll be arriving when this comment becomes about an hour ago~ TADAIMA~ NOW BREAK~ THIS WILL ONLY HURT FOR AWHILE. After all~ I have to practice my part as William Tell. -ties Break to a tree, places an apple on his head, covers eyes with blindfold and aims arrow- If I hit the head, I wonder what will happen~?

Jack: -hides-

Sayuri: -starts positioning the bow and arrow a few millimeters above Break's head-

Alice: Ahem Mitsuguri-sama...-appears from somewhere-...Do you really want to see me Destroy this whole House like i Did To That Foured eye Guy...I destroy the Building he's Working for...hmm i can't remember the name of that building... Bezarius-sama Please stop hiding...

Shinji: -Stab Break- ~nya~ whats happen? Did i miss something ~nya~

Alice: Shinji!...What Are you Doing?...No Violence...

Shinji: T_T ~nya~ i didnt eat for month ~nya~

Alice: But no Eating that Pierrot... Come i'll cook for You...

Shinji: Ok ~nya~ can i eat Sayuri? ~nya~ she look tasty ~nya~ _ ugh... -eat Sayuri- ~nya!~ O_O SHE IS TASTY ~~nya~

Alice: Cheshire!...I Said No Eating!...

Shinji: T_T ~nya~ ok -starving- Ugh... _ too...Hungry...

Sayuri: Spirit~) T^T At this rate, Angie, Dia, Airi and Janelle will bury my body and dance on my grave since I won't be able to continue the story! -cries harder-SHINJI-SAN KIDOI!

Jeana: *suddenly barge in the story* Dont worry...i'll join them...dancing... (joke) dont cry...there's a tommorow!

Sayuri: (~Spirit~) How can there be a tomorrow for someone who died? -crying even harder- I CAN'T GRADUATE!

Alice: -punches Sayuri's body-...you're not dead Baka...I can feel your heart...

Jeana: yah...she's right if your dead you must not replying anymore cause your dead...

Break whut happened

Jack: pokes head from hiding place- O.o ummm she's dead?

Sayuri: -coughing- B-but Shinji-san said he ate me! -wraps stomach- Man that punch aches... -.-

shinji: -pat Sayuri head- your not dead Pretty Sayuri I WILL DANCE AT YOUR GRAVE NOW BYE BYE -evil smile-

Sayuri: SHINJI-SAN HONTOU NI KIDOI NANODA! T^T My poor grave...

Shinji: nah just joking Pretty Sayuri Your not dead

Alice: Shinji Stop eating humas 'kay...-smiles-...

Sayuri: -sighs- Yokata...

Alice: And Mitsuguri-san...Stop teasing Christine 'kay or something will happen to you...even worse then being eaten by Shinji...hehe...^_^...

Sayuri: o.o" Worse than being eaten by Shinji-san? -gulps-

Shinji: what a record -eat Sayuri and Alice- ^_^ Yummy so tasty

Break: hmm~

Break: *standing on the side and grinning, ready to startle people* on a side note, "eating someone" is also a synomym for "having sex with someone".. Shinji, you pervert~

Alice: -slaps Break-...SEX!...

Break: hey, he said he would "eat" you, not me! why am i the one getting slapped?

Jeana: because its your role...because you are break so your the only one being hit...

Break: but thtas not fair! If im the one getting punished for it, i should be the one whos eating!

...this talk made me hungry. i should prepare something for dinner

Jeana: please cook a food with lycopene please...

Break: i dunno what lycopene is...

Shinji: == who said that eating you pervert im hungry that's why i eat them Alice dont give me my food yet

Break: hehe i know, but you have no proof that you difnt mean the other thing thats why your the pervert and i just made fun of that since thats my job~

Shinji: == are you picking a fight with me? -take out my Lighting Sword- Or i should finish you off? What do you say Syuusuke?

Break "Syuusuke"? Thats not my name, newbie^^ hm, ah, you got a lamp thats defying the laws of physics there, be careful with that^^

Shinji: Syuusuke is my Best Friend he also my comrade Right Syuusuke?

Break: ..are you shizophrenic, newbie?

Shinji: Here from this group created new born kid HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Break: Yup.

Sayuri: You two are psychos

Break: So what?

Sayuri: sighs- Nandemonai, baka Break...

Break: You cant say "nandemonai" to "so what", its wrong grammar... If you wanted to say what i think you wnated to say

Sayuri: . E-eh?

Break: I just said you made a little bit of a mistake cuz you chose the wrong word, lets just continue with the conversation

Sayuri: -.-" You're really weird...

Break:Wwhy am i? i am free to correct people in every language! after all, english isnt my native language either so why shoudlnt i point out your mistake in japanese?

Sayuri: Dude, calm done! Nobody's perfect! You're acting like you're angry!

Break: ? nah, your just interpreting it that way dont worry^^

Sayuri: What?

Ben: Now now dont fight ok

Break: We dont fight, she just thinks im angry, dunno why^^

Jeana: lycopene is a tomato...why you dnt know that...

Break: hm maybe because at my place we just say "tomatoe" xD and well i dont like tomatoes so maybe i dont care enough about them

Shinji: SHUT UP YOU BURNING MY BBQ!

**MEANWHILE…**

Lil Girl: -smiles-…At-last iim finally here! Ozu-sama! 3 ^w^


End file.
